


Playing Jaeger

by salticidae



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salticidae/pseuds/salticidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker and baby Mako enjoy some downtime between kaiju attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).



> Click for fullview!

  
[ ](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/044/4/7/hot_dad_jaeger_by_thestralhugs-d76ae38.png)


End file.
